LED incandescent lamp retrofit lamps for replacing conventional household incandescent lamps are known, which have a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs). The attempt is made to deflect the light emitted in an oriented manner by the light-emitting diodes, by a three-dimensional alignment of the light-emitting diodes, by reflectors, or by diffusely scattering covers, as uniformly as possible and at the largest possible angle into the room (omnidirectional light emission pattern of the LED incandescent lamp retrofit lamps).
A semiconductor incandescent lamp retrofit lamp for replacing a conventional household incandescent lamp is known from WO 2006/035349 A2, which has at least one light-emitting diode, which couples its light into an optical fiber used simultaneously as a light scattering body. The optical fiber is used for the purpose of diffusely emitting the light coupled into it from the at least one light-emitting diode. The optical fiber is implemented like a coil in its center to simulate a light emission pattern of the conventional household incandescent lamp.
In motor vehicle headlights, efforts have been made to replace conventional headlights, which typically have halogen headlight lamps as light sources, by way of LED retrofit headlights.